


iki

by pudgypanda



Series: satoru [7]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft dom Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudgypanda/pseuds/pudgypanda
Summary: iki:direct, unabashedSasuke and Sakura get somewhat distracted on the road.





	iki

“Sa…suke-” Sakura gasps. He has her pinned roughly against the tree, back to him, with both of her hands held above her head in his. He catches a glimpse of her eyes, eyes hungry and desperate, as she looks back at him, pushing her hips against the hardening bulge riding between her clothed legs.

He lets out a pleased groan at the sensation, pressing his length against the contours of her backside and drawing a long moan from her. Since he discovered that she wears nothing underneath the tight black shorts she currently travels in, Sasuke has found it increasingly difficult to keep away from her, especially when he knows that he nearly always finds the fabric there soaked and waiting for him as he does now, fingers tracing over her sex. “It’s a wonder you wear anything at all,” he chuckles in her ear. “You’re always so wet - what’s the point?”

Sakura sends him the filthiest look she can over her shoulder. “To give you something to peel off of me. So hurry up and take them off already.”

Sasuke wastes no time. He lets go of her hands only long enough to swiftly yank the shorts in question down to mid-thigh, and she shivers at the exposure, but then he is folding her arms behind her back while keeping her pinned to the tree. Without warning, he drops to his knees and Sakura nearly buckles to the ground as he greedily envelops her entirely with his mouth, tongue lapping one long stripe from clit upwards. He growls into her, the vibrations driving her out of her mind with desire, and he can feel her squirming, swallowing back little whimpers.

“There’s nobody around for the next two days’ walking distance,” he murmurs against her folds. “Let me hear you,” he breathes, the air ghosting over her heated core, and he can feel her tremble in response.

Sasuke delves back in, and Sakura lets out a wanton noise as he locks his lips around her clit. He presses the flat of his tongue against it, sucking between pulses. Her hips cant backwards, pushing against his face, and he speeds up his rhythm until she is alternating between moaning and whining. He can feel her wetness brushing against the tip of his nose, and it smears across his face as he eats her open.

He cannot get enough.

“Please, Sasuke-kun - god, yes, yesyesyes, just like that,” she pants. “I’m close, I’m so close-”

Sasuke makes a quick decision and lets go of her arms, opting to plunge two fingers into her instead, and is rewarded with the sudden arch of Sakura’s back and her loudest moan yet. He redoubles the pressure of his tongue while pumping his fingers, and then her toes are curling in her sandals as she comes, her whole body stuttering with pleasure.

She braces herself against the tree with both hands, but he gives her no time to even catch her breath. In one swift motion, he pulls his cock, so hard just from how she tastes, and fully sheaths it inside of her. Sakura’s knees really do buckle this time, so he catches her around the waist and she cries out, overstimulated and euphoric.

“Fuck, Sakura…how do you always feel so good?” He leans over her to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

The only answer she can manage is a delicious sigh, heaving with the effort of just standing as he thrusts once. He strokes deep into her, tilting his hips upward as he bottoms out, and Sakura almost paws at the trunk beneath her hands. Her head falls back as he pushes in again.

“Hah, Sasuke,” she rasps. “Fuck me, _please-_”

He drags his tongue up the back of her neck, still fucking into her at an indulgent pace, and she begins to meet him for each thrust. He can feel her walls clenching his cock in rhythm - when and where did she learn to do _that?_ \- and the sensation wipes all rational thought from his mind. The sound her ass makes as it connects with his hips is absolutely sinful, and he can barely hear the slick noises of his moving back and forth into her over the sound of his name on her lips.

Sakura is on her toes now, feet pushing hard against the ground for any kind of traction to push against to get Sasuke deeper. But he is not having any of that - not today, at least. He wants her completely fucked out and incoherent, so he pulls out, turns her around, and stoops to sling his arm around her waist. He lifts her, her shorts dropping to the ground, and presses her back against the tree trunk. Her legs come up to wrap around him as she reaches down between them to line him back up and then he is bucking toward her, filling her again.

“Sasuke-kun,” she manages breathily. Little mewls escape her as he grinds his hips into her, circling the tip of his dick deep within her.

He brings his gaze upwards to look at her face, and the sight is honestly beyond any teenage fantasy  <strike> he may or may not have had </strike> . Her face is glowing with a sheen of sweat and at some point that escaped his notice, she has undone the top of her dress so that the front hangs open, down to the black obi still snug around her waist. She works her fingers under the upper edge of her bindings as he suddenly thrusts up, and once she shimmies the bindings down, her breasts bounce free. He drops his head to catch one in his mouth and she nearly screams when he rolls the nipple between his teeth.

“Sasuke-kun, fuck yes you’re so deep oh god it feels so goodsogood,” she babbles. “Fuck me harder, Sasuke-kun, _fuck-_”

“Shit, Sakura” he mutters in awe, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Her legs are clenched so tightly around him that he is confident that he will have bruises along his hipbones later but he can hardly spare a thought to his abused skin at the moment when _Sakura is easily the most erotic thing he has ever seen in his life -_ her breasts moving in time with each thrust, her head thrown back against the tree trunk, pink hair snagging on the bark. The flap of her _qipao_ is pushed up and he can see where he disappears into her over and over again. She is getting louder, her moaning turning to keening, and yet somehow still in control enough to milk his cock with her pussy every time he pulls back to thrust in again. The lust-filled look in her eyes drives him to lean forward and latch onto her neck, worrying what will undoubtedly be the hickey to end all hickeys into her heated skin. She fists her hands into his hair, fingernails raking across his scalp, and he gives a low grunt at the intensity of how _good _that feels, still sucking against her neck.

“Sa-suke, I’m- oh god I’m- I’m gonna come again-” The words fall from her lips in a rush, all at once, between pants as he pushes her back against the tree, bouncing her on him and feeling gravity drop her all the way to the base of his dick. The urgency in her voice builds, and he lets go of her, trusting their balance, to slip his index and middle finger on either side of her clit, rolling them back and forth. She arches her back against the tree, forcing him to thrust harder to keep them against the trunk.

Sakura’s whole body is taut as a bowstring now, and Sasuke turns his hand to press his thumb against her clit, feeling it slide from side to side under his finger. That finally does it, and Sakura curls in on herself, coming with an impossibly hot moan of “Sasuke!”

Her legs sag, but he returns his arm to her waist to hold her up as he suddenly increases the intensity of his thrusts, until the whole clearing is echoing with the lewd sound of his hips pounding into her. Sakura is still coming down as he picks up the pace, sobbing in pleasure as he viciously fucks her, his own orgasm looming, as he licks over the new mark he has left on her fair skin.

Finally, as she comes to her senses, Sakura manages to open her eyes and she looks at him through hooded lids. A hazy smile flits across her face and she tights her legs again, afterglow radiating off of her. Without warning, Sasuke feels her walls clench down and hold, and he has to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. Pulling on the nape of his neck, she brings his ear to her mouth and licks up the shell of it, and then she whispers breathlessly, “Come for me, Sasuke-kun.”

He sees white as he comes, grinding deep into her, hearing her satisfied hum as she feels him release inside. “Sakura,” he groans. He rests his forehead against her shoulder as she lazily swirls her hips in tight circles, causing him to shudder. She unclasps her legs, reaching for the ground, and his spent dick slips from her as he puts her down.

Sakura stretches as she stands, nipples still hard and Sasuke watches, enraptured, as they rise with her arms. He drops a kiss on each and gets a pleased smirk in response. A thick droplet of white slowly creeps down past the lower hem of Sakura’s _qipao_ and Sasuke almost grows hard again just watching it roll along the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Sakura pouts, lip pushing out adorably. “Ne, Sasuke-kun. You gave me no warning at all.”

Sasuke smirks down at her, nipping her earlobe as he says, “Your fault for being such a tease. Running ahead of me all morning with your cloak hiked up like that? Don’t tell me you didn’t know the view of your ass you gave me.”

Sakura giggles at that. “Our washcloths are at the bottom of our packs, though. And I can’t put my shorts back on like this.”

A terrible grin breaks over Sasuke’s face as he says nonchalantly, “I can fix that.” Sakura’s eyes go from confusion to shock as he drops in front of her, slipping his hand in through the side slit of her _qipao_ to lift it. He ducks his face under it and then she is gasping as his tongue drags up her thighs and between her folds, lapping up the mess they have made.

He is barely done when she starts tugging at him, urging him to stand, so he resurfaces. She pushes up to kiss him, tongue sweeping against his, and he moans softly into her mouth.

“Sorry,” she says, looking entirely _not sorry_ as she licks her lips. “Couldn’t miss the opportunity to taste you.”

Sasuke groans, leaning into her until her back hits the tree trunk again. “Keep that up and we’ll never make it to Sora-ku by nightfall.”

She sighs. “Do we have to?” Her hands are creeping along his waistband now, towards where he has already tucked himself back in. He playfully swats her away before he starts feebly trying to help lift her breast bindings back up with his one hand.

“Sadly, yes,” he says. “I promised Neko-baa that we’d get there today, not in the least because Hina and Denka are expecting another litter of kittens any day now and Neko-baa is trying to convince me to take one with me.” Sakura perks up at this and Sasuke cuts her off. “No, Sakura, we cannot have a kitten on the road with us. A full-grown ninneko maybe, but not a kitten!”

Resigned, she deflates, finally replacing her breast bindings herself and buttoning her top. “It’s going to be hard enough to reach Sora-ku anyway now,” she whines as Sasuke helps her step back into her shorts. She winces at the cold dampness. “I can already tell I’m sore.”

“You didn’t seem to be complaining a few minutes ago.”  


“Oh, I’m not. But I’m going to slow us down now,” she says as she straps her pack back on.

“Maybe not,” Sasuke muses. And before she can react, he has her slung over his shoulder as she squeals.

“Sasuke-kun! Put me down!” She flails as he starts running.

“Not a chance, Sakura.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back ever so briefly to post some shameless filth I just edited instead of studying for my first assessment of the academic year tomorrow woooooo~
> 
> All of your kind words after my last update were so genuinely heartwarming that I just sat at my laptop and cried for about 20 minutes, so thank you thank you thank you. There is something really special knowing that there out in this enormous world, there are people you may have never met, but who like what you make and care about you.
> 
> So please accept this unrepentant porn <s>and enjoy my eternal struggle to try and maintain sentence struggle variation in writing smut</s>.


End file.
